Shots
by GraciePie
Summary: The group goes out for shots after a particularly difficult day. Hijinks ensue. Some coarse language and almost naked people.
1. Chapter 1

Shots

Disclaimer: Not mine, but Dick's.

Four of NYC's finest walk into Dilligaf's, a bar entirely too close to One Police Plaza. It had been a particularly trying day. They had finally wrangled a confession out of one of their suspects, using his admission of guilt to get the other suspect to break.

"I've got first round, guys, so drink up." Mike Logan turned to his colleagues, whipping out his wallet. "I'm so glad we're done with that son of a bitch." Robert Goren, known as Bobby to the group, slapped him on the back.

"You're telling me. And that's a first."

"Shots! We're doing shots! Let's go!" Carolyn Barek yelled at the bartender, a huge grin on her face. She turned to the other woman next to her, Alexandra Eames, Alex for short. "What do you want a shot of, girl?"

Alex pondered for a minute before answering. "Johnny Walker Red." A groan went up from the guys.

"Listen, Alex, you don't shoot JWR, you sip it! It's a sipper. How about Jim Beam?" Mike tried to turn to the bartender to change the order when Alex grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket. She stood on tiptoes to meet his eyes.

"I. Want. Johnny Walker Red." Alex gave the bartender a short nod. He went back to pouring their shots. "It goes down smooth."

"That's why you sip it." Bobby stood up and headed over to the jukebox in the backroom of the bar. Carolyn followed.

"Play "Funkytown" please, Bobby. I need to go to funkytown." Carolyn looked up at him pleadingly. Bobby shook his head.

"You know Mike would kill me." Bobby sighed and put in his dollar. Four selections…"Carolyn, go back to the bar. You know this has to be a surprise." Carolyn harrumphed before listening to the tall man. Bobby chose his songs carefully and turned just in time to see Mike approach the table, eight little shot glasses balanced on a tray in his hand.

"Bartender liked your partner's show back there; gave us doubles." Bobby snorted and spotted Alex talking animatedly with Carolyn as they entered the ladies room. "Why do they go in pairs?"

"Bobby, you're asking the wrong guy. I suppose it's because they usually go in groups but there's only two of them tonight?" Mike laughed at his own joke.

"Mike, that made no sense. None at all. Because if it did – "

"Where's my "JWR", Mike?" Alex mocked Mike's abbreviation from earlier.

"Why it's right here, madam!" Mike handed Carolyn her shots, rum and rum, and picked up his, Jim Beam. Bobby had gone for gin.

"Okay, cheers to this goddamn case finally being over!" Alex raised her glass to meet the others.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

Carolyn winced a little. "Rum too hard for you, kiddo?" Mike elbowed his partner in the ribs teasingly.

"Yeah right. Who made it tradition to slam the damn glasses down after every shot?" Everyone looked at Alex, who grinned sheepishly.

"I thought it would help get all the aggression out! And it's fun and you know it!" Alex poked Carolyn in the chest.

"Okay, okay no cat – "

"FUNKY TOWN! Bobby I love you!" Carolyn cut off Bobby's arguments and dragged Mike out on the dance floor.

"What is it with her and that song?" Bobby looked at Alex, who was laughing at her friend's attempt to get Mike to dance.

"It's a ritual. We started it when it was just Carolyn and I coming here. Get our shots, put "Funkytown" on and start dancing. When you guys started coming, she decided it would be much more fun to drag Mike into it. Besides, I have a song that does that to me too."

Bobby looked intrigued. He thought he had her song. "I thought it was "Everybody, Everybody"?" Alex smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no. That's just one of them. There's more." The song ended. Carolyn came back, exhilarated. Mike just looked miserable.

"I hear that this used to be your role. Next time it comes on – it falls on you again to dance like a moron with her." Mike wiped his brow.

"Come on, Mike. All out of breath already? How are you going to catch the bad guys Monday?" Bobby chided Mike.

"The bad guys don't make me dance to frigging "Funkytown" with them now do they, smart ass?" Everyone laughed. The next song came on. ""New York, New York"? Geez, Bobby. This I can dance to though." Mike grabbed Carolyn again and headed back out. Bobby and Alex were alone again.

"You never told me what your other song was." Bobby looked at Alex. She had taken off her jacket, wearing only a tight knit t-shirt and her black pants. She caught him looking at her.

"You see something you like?" She winked at him before laughing. "Sometimes, I miss vice. That line…gets me every time." She leaned back in her seat, legs stretched out in front of her, palms down on the table. "You want to know my song?" Bobby nodded. Alex shifted in her seat. "Don't laugh. "Got to Be Real" by Cheryl Lynn, I think her name was. Excellent song, great for dancing to." Bobby looked at her for a moment before biting his lip. Applause went up in the bar for Mike and Carolyn, who'd just finished a spectacular ending to their song – high kicks and all. Mike included. "You are going to laugh at me aren't you?" There was a trace of hurt in her eyes, enough to make Bobby feel bad.

"I was, but only because, honestly, I love that song as well. Lewis made endless amounts of fun of me." Alex looked at him, trying to gauge if he was kidding or not. Nope, not one bit.

"Well, maybe you should play it!"

"Maybe I will!" Mike and Carolyn came back to the table, breathless again.

"You guys need to get out there! Too much fun. Second shot, let's go!" Carolyn grabbed her glass, prompting the others to follow suit. "Bobby, your turn to toast."

Bobby held his glass up to everyone else's. "Okay," he glanced at Alex briefly, "it's got to be real." Alex slammed her shot back and then burst out laughing.

"I almost choked on my shot you know."

"I would've saved you." Bobby winked at her and turned back to Mike. "Pool?" Before Mike could respond two women approached their table. The tall blonde one spoke to Mike. "Dance with me?" Mike looked at Carolyn. "I shall return."

"Keep him sweetheart. He's more trouble than he's worth." Carolyn winked at the girl, who apparently had no sense of humor. The shorter brunette hit Bobby in the shoulder with her hip.

"Come on, big guy." Bobby was given no choice. The brunette grabbed his hand and dragged him out. Alex laughed, but there was no smile in her eyes. Carolyn nudged her.

"Want to surprise them and get the next round?" Alex nodded her assent and they both got up and went to the bar. Alex watched Bobby the whole time.

"Mike will probably end up going home with her. She has no sense of humor and long legs." She handed Alex her change. "Bobby, on the other hand –" Carolyn stopped, noting the look on Alex's face. She followed her friend's eyes. Bobby was clearly enjoying his dance. He was maintaining complete eye contact with his dance partner. And dancing really close. Too close. Alex and Carolyn walked back to their table. "Look." Carolyn pointed to two guys who were checking them both out. "Let's go." Carolyn got up and headed towards the two men. Alex, understanding Carolyn's plan without her even having to explain, followed her. Alex said a silent prayer to whatever forces convinced her to wear her heels this morning. She just felt sexier walking across the bar floor, a little shake in her hips. Carolyn looked over her shoulder and pointed at Alex. "Now, this is Alexandra. Alexandra, this is Leo," she pointed to the blonde guy with the beard, "and this is Andy." Andy was tall, skinny, and red headed. Carolyn made herself comfortable next to him. Alex sat beside Leo.

Leo looked at her approvingly. "Would you like to dance?" Alex smiled inwardly. This was going to be a piece of cake. She took Leo's hand and followed him out. Some one had put on some Bebel Gilberto, slinky samba music. Carolyn was right next to her with her guy, talking about the movie "Clue", of all things. Alex shook her head and concentrated on the man she was dancing the samba with. She tried not to think all the inane thoughts that she usually thought when nights like this happened, like why was there samba music playing in an old Irish bar? Leo was an excellent dancer. She told him so.

"I learned in Brazil. My ex-wife, she was from Recife." Leo's eyes got dark for a second and then cleared almost immediately. He has an ex and he's still mad at her. It gave Alex an out later. They danced until the song ended. Andy tapped Leo and nodded back to their table. "Uh, I have to get back there. Would you care to join us?" Alex looked for Carolyn and saw her making her way back to Mike and Bobby.

"No, thank you. I'm going to get back to my friends." Leo kissed her hand and led her to her table.

"It was a pleasure, Alexandra." He smiled at the rest of the group and sat back down with Andy. Alex picked up her shot glass, Carolyn and Mike doing the same. Bobby stared after Leo.

"Bobby, shots now!" Carolyn slammed her fist on the table in front of him. She snuck a side-glance at Alex and winked. Alex gave her a wink in return. Bobby picked up his glass.

Carolyn nudged Mike, who was trying to see what Bobby had been looking at.

"What? Oh my turn, sorry. Okay – to Alexandra!" He rolled the "r" in her name. Alex rolled her eyes and they all slammed their glasses down on the tray.

Two Hours Later… 

Three double shots – of tequila – later, all four of the detectives were drunk and ready to go. They started to get ready to leave best they could, in their condition. Carolyn stopped and looked at Bobby.

"You didn't dance with Alex! You son of a bitch!" She slurred her words and nearly poked Bobby's eye out pointing at him. Bobby scowled at her. His happy buzz had worn off when he saw Alex with that Leo. Now he was just quiet, yet angry drunk. Alex put her arm around Bobby.

"Come on Bobby." She pouted and whispered in his ear. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of his chair. He shook his head at her. "Carrie's right – you are a son of a bitch." She slurred her words and held her arms out for Carolyn and they stumbled their way to the ladies room. Mike looked at Bobby before following them to make sure they were okay.

"First Alexandra, and now Carrie." He smiled and went to wait for the drunken alter egos of Alex and Carolyn. Bobby sat in his chair, hunched over with his coat on. It was the deal between he and Alex that they'd always get a cab and stay at her apartment when this happened. She lived closer, it was the natural choice. He didn't even want to be near her now. He knew why she was dancing with that guy; he wasn't stupid. She was making him jealous. And Carolyn had been in on it. He shook his head, trying to clear his head. He didn't want to fight tonight. But the anger boiled up inside of him. It was because of the girl he'd danced with. Before he knew it Mike had each women on his arm. "Ready to go, big guy?" Bobby nodded his assent and followed Mike out of the bar. Carolyn and Alex were drunker than either he or Mike had ever seen them. Maybe tequila wasn't such a good idea after all.

Mike had managed to get a two cabs at the same time and handed Alex off to Bobby. "See you two Monday!" Carolyn waved crazily before disappearing into the back seat with Mike. Bobby sat down next Alex in the backseat of their cab and gave Alex's address. Alex snuggled up to him. God he smelled good. Like sweat and aftershave. She looked up at him. He was staring out the window. Within minutes they arrived at her apartment. Alex handed him her keys and he paid the cabbie. She followed Bobby to elevator and suddenly fell on her ass.

"Fuck. My heel broke, Bobby!" Bobby sighed and pulled her up. She took off the offending shoe and stared at it. "Bobby my shoe!" Bobby shook his head and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, her ass in his face. The elevator stopped on her floor. Bobby maneuvered both he and Alex to her door and let them in with her key. Alex steadied herself against her kitchen table. "I can't believe that shoe broke! I just bought them, like last month!" For some reason, probably the tequila, Alex found this pronouncement to be hilarious. She collapsed into giggles in the middle of her kitchen floor. Bobby ignored her and walked to her linen closet to get an extra blanket for himself. When he came back he found her sitting on the kitchen table, glaring at him.

"What is your problem?" Alex looked at him, fire in her eyes.

"What do you mean, what is my problem? You're the one who was slinking all over that, that moron. And let me tell you, that beard was paltry! Paltry!" Bobby leaned against the kitchen table and got in her face. "You're just jealous that that girl asked me to dance with her and I didn't dance with you first. Why do I have to dance with you first? You don't own me! I'm not your boyfriend! So shove it!"

Alex could feel his breath blowing the hair back from her face as he yelled at her. Oh, this will never do. She hopped off the table and ran after him into the living room. She pushed him and he landed face first onto the couch with a heavy thud. "You bastard! You were just jealous that I was dancing with anybody but you ever! You get jealous if any other guy just thinks about looking in my direction. And you've got no right!" Alex inhaled deeply. Bobby got off the floor and picked her up, slung over his shoulder again. "Put me the fuck down Goren!" She pounded his back with her tiny fists, but to no avail. He threw her on her bed and started rummaging through her drawers for her pajamas.

"Take your clothes off and put these on."

"No! Maybe I want to sleep in my clothes. I'll even sleep in my bra. I'll get bra cancer!" Alex thought that over in her head. It made no sense. Stupid pre-teen myth that sleeping in your bra could give you cancer. She laughed anyway, so Bobby wouldn't catch on. Oh but he did.

"Bra cancer? That's so…" Bobby burst out laughing.

"Are you laughing at me! It's true!"

"Yeah, in your head."

Fucker. She started disrobing, and just to get back at him, she blocked the door.

"Alex, move." Shirt off.

"No, I don't think I'm going to." Non-broken shoe off. And for good measure, the broken one as well.

"Alex." He tried averting his eyes but the tequila left in his system told him not to. Pants were off now. Jesus, Mary and Joseph did she have nice legs. Even with the knee-highs on.

"Bobby," Alex said, mockingly. And now the t-shirt. She stood before him in nothing but her bra and panties. Why did her legs still feel so constricted? Oh, damn it, knee-highs were still on. She quickly peeled them off and threw them at Bobby.

"Was that your attempt at a strip tease?" Bobby looked at her annoyed, and a little amused. And yes, turned on. Alex saw it and sashayed her way over to him.

"You see something you like?" Wow, deja vu. She ran her hands down his chest. He groaned, but wouldn't give her the satisfaction of him touching her back. She knew what he was doing. She pushed him backwards and he landed on the bed. She got to work with the fly of his pants. He pulled her up and flipped her over, pinning her down. She was breathing heavy and writhing under his weight. He kissed her hard on the mouth, her groan muffled. He rolled off of her, breathing heavy. Alex laid on her back and looked over at him.

"Why did you stop?" Bobby turned to look at her. Her eyes were closing on their own. Eyes closed. That would feel good too. He barely managed to get the comforter over both of them before sleep completely took them over.

A/N – So…more? Let me know. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

At The Diner

Disclaimer: Not mine, Dick's.

A/N – Thanks for the reviews already!

Alex woke up and looked around her. Her head was pounding and her left arm felt like it had been cut off. Alex slowly turned her head to her left. And there was Bobby Goren, fast asleep on said arm. That's just great, Alex thought. She turned to her right and saw her knee-highs on the bed near her head. Huh, wonder how those got there. Alex tried to slip her arm out from under Bobby, noting the time on the clock. Seven thirty in the morning. Son of a bitch! She was going to be late for work. They both were. Alex pulled the rest of her arm out from under Bobby, who finally awoke.

"What are you doing!" Bobby turned to her and growled.

"I am trying to get my arm back, and we are both going to be late for work." Alex jumped out of bed, just then realizing she had only her bra and panties on. She ripped the sheet off of Bobby, who was still dressed, only his zipper was down.

"Uh, Alex, it's Saturday." Bobby half grinned at her and zipped his fly back up. His phone rang. Bobby reached for it. "Goren? Yes, just now. Breakfast sounds good. About an hour? Okay." Bobby hung up. "That was Carolyn. Under penalty of death we're to meet them at that diner we always go to." Bobby looked Alex up and down. "Do you remember last night at all?"

Alex blushed. All she remembered was him on top of her, kissing her. Alex shuddered pleasantly at the thought. "Uh, no. Do you?"

Bobby thought. The last thing he remembered was Alex throwing her knee-highs at him. Those legs…he tried to glimpse them now, but she had the sheet over her. "You threw your knee-highs at me during an impromptu striptease." She gaped at him. "Seriously, you did. Do you have coffee? I'll make some if you want to take a shower before we go."

"I stripped for you?" Alex was still gaping at him.

"We got into a fight. Your heel broke. That's all I remember and then the knee-highs. And then…that's it."

"So…did we…" Alex looked at him shyly.

"Uh, no we did not." And with that Bobby walked out to the kitchen. Alex stood in her room and surveyed the mess. Her clothes were in a pile near her door, knee-highs on the bed, and there were her shoes. One broke, the other perfectly fine. And the blankets were ripped off her bed and in a pile in the middle of it. Why did he say it like that? No we did not. Alex's stomach chose that moment to catch up with her. She bolted to the bathroom.

Bobby was in the kitchen, looking in her cupboards for the coffee filters when he heard her getting sick in the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and pulled her hair off of her face. She sat back on her legs, holding herself against the toilet.

"Do we still have to go to breakfast?" Bobby nodded. Alex cringed. "You got that coffee coming?" He nodded again. "Are you mad at me for not sleeping with you or are you completely disgusted at the thought of doing so?" Bobby did a double take.

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked you if we did anything and you said 'no we did not' like you were either pissed or grossed out. I was just wondering." Bobby just stared at her. "You kissed me last night. You were on top of me and you kissed me." Bobby thought back. He didn't remember.

"I – I wish I remembered. But no, I'm not pissed and I'm not disgusted." Alex nodded and got up to turn on the shower. "Do you feel better?" Alex nodded. Before Bobby was even out of the bathroom, she took off her under things and slipped into the hot shower.

"Bobby? Could you grab me a towel?" Bobby stood in the bathroom, steam swirling about. He didn't answer her. He went to the linen closet and grabbed two towels and made his way back.

"Alex? I'm coming in." Alex stood in the shower, shampoo dripping down her face as her froze, wondering what he meant. The shower curtain pulled back and in stepped Bobby. Oh, that was what he meant. Alex turned away from him and stuck her head under the spray of water. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, simultaneously praying that he wasn't in there just to help her save hot water. She felt his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. Alex silently cheered to herself.

At The Diner… 

Mike and Carolyn sat in the booth together, Mike riling through Carolyn's purse, like he does. Every time they went out to breakfast Mike took it upon himself to look at the fun and interesting things Carolyn had in her oversized handbag. He had a various assortment spread out on the table when Alex and Bobby finally walked in. Carolyn looked at her watch – twenty minutes late. Alex looked flushed, her hair still wet. Bobby's shirt was mis-buttoned. They sat down across from Mike and Carolyn.

"Sorry we're late. Did you guys order?" Alex ignored Carolyn's look and focused on her menu.

Mike twisted one of Carolyn's lipsticks all the way up, pondering it. "Monkeys' brains." Mike looked at Carolyn, who was trying not to laugh despite her annoyance at the two detectives sitting across from her. "What is this color? How come you never wear it?" Mike tried holding the lipstick up to Carolyn's face. Carolyn slapped his hand and grabbed it back.

"It's not appropriate for work." She popped the top back on it and threw it in her purse.

"Now I was just cataloguing all this stuff and you're messing me up." Mike looked up at Alex and Bobby. They were completely oblivious. Carolyn wiggled her eyebrows at him. He winked.

"Carolyn, stop playing with my zipper!"

"But Mike, I have to get in your pants now."

"But you're knocked up with my baby!"

"Not just one, but four! We're having quadruplets!"

"Quadruplets? How am I supposed to rehearse my drag routine with four screaming kids?"

"Well, you're in luck. They're not yours, they're Bobby's!"

Alex put her menu down. "I think I'll have the turkey club." Mike and Carolyn stared at each other in awe. "Don't worry, I heard your little spiel." Bobby handed his menu to Alex.

"And nobody's having my baby…as far as I know. I'll have the pancakes." Bobby looked at the array on the table. "What is 'Guerlain'?" Bobby picked up another lipstick that was on the table.

Mike smiled. "Ah, that is the 'Guerlain Kiss Kiss Lipstick' in fuschia shine." Mike turned to Carolyn. Carolyn rolled her eyes and nodded, indicating he was indeed correct.

"Alex, care to join me in the ladies' room?" Carolyn motioned for Alex to join her. She turned to Mike. "Do not try anything on. Everything on that table is too expensive for you to be even looking at." Carolyn and Alex left the table. Bobby looked at Mike looking at gold plated powder compact.

"Why do you go through her purse every time we go out?" Mike sighed and started putting everything away.

"Can I tell you something? You can't tell anybody. Not even Alex. And never let Carolyn find out that you know either." Bobby nodded. "Carolyn and I have been seeing each other for about…a year." Bobby was floored. "You never knew?"

"No, I didn't. But last night, at the bar…"

"Oh, we do that to throw you guys off the scent. The first time we got together I started going through her purse and she walloped me good. Then I realized why. She had a picture of us from one of those photo booths where you get the strip of like 3 or four shots. We had it done one afternoon on a stake out. I didn't realize she had kept it. Since then…" Mike smiled at Bobby. "Now, you want to tell me why you guys were late?"

Meanwhile…

"Why were you late?" Carolyn washed her hands as she waited for Alex to get done. Alex came out of the stall and started to wash her hands as well.

"I had to take a shower." Alex blushed.

"Uh-huh. Let me guess, Bobby decided not to waste your hot water and hopped in there with you?" Carolyn was being sarcastic. Alex jumped; that's exactly what she'd been thinking before Bobby came into the shower. Alex said as much to Carolyn.

"Wow…seriously? I thought he was really mad last night."

"Oh, he was. Apparently we had a huge fight, my shoe broke, I did a strip tease, and he ended up kissing me, on top of me." Alex pulled her hair away from her face. "I wish you had your bag in here; I really need to cover up these circles."

"Okay, so, how does this lead to shower sex?" One-track mind, Carolyn.

"Well, I asked him if we had done it last night and he vehemently denied it. He looked disgusted to me. So I went to puke – "

"Okay, you could've left that out."

"- And he came in and held my hair back. Then I asked him about it and he said he was neither disgusted, nor pissed at me. And then I got into the shower. And then he got into the shower. And there's your story. How are you and Mike doing, by the way?"

Carolyn stared at her. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I know. I'm a detective, Carolyn." Alex smiled at her and walked back to the table.

A/N: Not entirely too sure where I'm going with this. If anyone has any ideas whatsoever…any at all…feel free to put 'em up! Thanks to Lallyb – I wasn't going to do anything with Mike and Carolyn at first but then I thought about it and got the purse idea…so thanks for planting that little seed. And thanks to all of you for reviewing. It's much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Down On The Corner

Disclaimer: Totally not mine, all Dick's.

**Mike and Carolyn:**

Carolyn and Mike left the diner, bidding farewell to Bobby and Alex. Carolyn never did get an exact answer out of Alex as to how she knew about Carolyn and Mike. Carolyn pondered this as she and Mike stood on the corner, waiting for the tiny little man in the box to let them know it was okay to cross.

"Why so quiet, kid?" Mike discreetly took Carolyn's hand in his as the light changed.

"Did you tell anyone about us?" Carolyn checked out the shoes of the woman walking beside her. Red soles. That could only mean one thing – Christian Louboutin.

Mike fidgeted his hand inside of hers. Carolyn looked up at him. "Uh, I might have…today…at the diner…while you were in the bathroom. Why?" Carolyn looked at him in disbelief.

"Why!" What do you mean why? You know Alex knows, too." Carolyn upped her pace.

Mike caught up with her. "How does Alex know? I swear I didn't tell Bobby until you guys were in the bathroom. Unless Alex has psychic powers or super – hearing, I don't know how she found out." Mike stopped for a second. "Unless you told her!"

Caroline stopped abruptly, causing Mike to run into her, causing Carolyn to go flying into a neatly dressed woman walking her dog. From the sidewalk, she could tell the women's shoes were this season's Chanel ballet flats. Mike helped Carolyn up, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Mike, this is not funny." Mike couldn't help it. He lost it, right there in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'd like to see how hilarious you find it when you're not getting some later!" Carolyn stomped off. Several people stopped to watch their little feud. Mike started to follow her when he saw something on the back of Carolyn's shirt.

"Carolyn, stop!" Mike ran back to her and tried to brush whatever it was off her shirt. It wasn't coming off. "Carolyn-" Mike started to laugh again. Carolyn turned around, her curls flying out of her hair clip, her blazing. Mike held up his hand. She looked at him questioningly.

"You have dog poop on your hands and you decided to show me and then laugh about it? Real cute, Mike. Real cute." Carolyn started to walk away again. Mike grabbed her with his good hand. People were starting to point at Carolyn now, laughing. "Why are they laughing at me?" Mike couldn't stop laughing long enough to explain. He dragged her to the first window front he came across and shoved Carolyn in front of it. He turned her around.

"You…have …it…on…you!" He could barely get the words out. Carolyn looked behind her to see her back.

"Oh what the fuck!" Carolyn started looking around for a place to hide. Mike continued to stand in the middle of the sidewalk, laughing his merry to hell.

**Bobby and Alex:**

Bobby and Alex had stopped at grocery store on their way home. It was the group's routine to also have dinner together on Saturday nights. It was Alex's turn to cook. Bobby picked up some veal, while Alex grabbed some angel hair pasta and fresh mozzarella. Yeah, it was Alex's turn to cook but Bobby had completely taken over. Alex conceded. The man had cooked for her in the past and it was amazing. They grabbed a couple bottles of wine and went to wait in line.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Alex put the items on the conveyor belt. The elderly woman in front of her slapped the divider down to separate her forty cans of cat food from Alex's booze. Bobby grinned.

"What movie do you think we're watching? It's Carolyn's choice."

"Oh dear god. I don't think I can take it."

"You say that about "The Breakfast Club" too and you always get roped in." Bobby poked her in the shoulder. Alex leaned back into him, his hands sliding around her hips. Bobby started to say something, and then thought better of it.

"What? What were you going to say?" Alex turned to look at him.

"Nothing. Just…I know something you don't know."

"So do I." Alex winked at him. Two women behind them in line started talking quite loudly about the sight they had encountered on the way to the store. Bobby and Alex immediately began eavesdropping.

"Well, she just kept walking faster and faster and the man, he was just howling with laughter. He just lost it. And the poor girl, she didn't even know it!"

"I know! And he had it all over his hand! It was disgusting."

Bobby looked at Alex, trying to hold in his laughter. Alex was shaking with silent laughter.

"I mean, you'd think he'd shut up for a minute and tell her, but no! He just stood there and laughed."

"And, " the second woman lowered her voice, "she swore! Right there on the street. I could not believe it."

Alex let out a loud snort. Bobby stood there with pursed lips, trying to keep from laughing. The elderly woman ahead of them turned and looked at Alex.

"You are a very rude girl." The lady nodded her head, agreeing with herself, before turning around. She yelled at the cashier. "I have a coupon! I told you!" Bobby lost it. He and Alex giggled through the elderly woman's glare. The cashier scanned their items, bagged them and Bobby and Alex giggled their way on out of there.

All this before noon.

**Later that night…**

Mike and Carolyn arrived, Carolyn's DVD choice in hand. Alex had the TV trays set up in her living room. Bobby was plating up his veal Parmesan. Mike was regaling Bobby with the experience Carolyn and he had had that morning. Bobby stopped and looked at Alex. Alex smirked at him. Carolyn looked back and forth between them.

"Hey! So, what's with the looks?"

"Well," Bobby started, "Alex and I were in the grocery store today and overheard two women discussing…well, you guys!"

Carolyn looked at Mike, confused. "Wha- what are you talking about?"

"They were describing exactly what you just told us. And Carolyn," Alex pointed at her, "you swore!" She and Bobby started laughing again. "When the lady said that, I couldn't help it and I snorted the loudest snort laugh ever. The old woman in front of us turned around and called me – " Alex cracked up again at the memory.

"Alex is, apparently, a very rude girl." Bobby laughed again.

"Yeah she is!" Carolyn was still smarting.

"Well, let's go eat before it gets cold." Alex started to grab a plate.

"No." Carolyn looked at Alex stubbornly, but there was a grin in here eyes.

Alex sighed. "Why not, Carolyn?"

Carolyn smiled sweetly at Alex. ""Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do and die"." Carolyn stood up and followed Bobby into the living room. Mike looked at Alex.

"Sorry kiddo. You walked right into that one." Mike patted her on the head and followed the others into the living room.

A/N: Eh. I hope y'all are enjoying this. This was kind of a hard chapter to write. I had the movie "Go" in my head while I was writing this. Thanks for the reviews. Anybody else get what movie their watching? Hint - Carolyn's quote.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drunk Again**

Disclaimer: Dick's, not mine.

It's two AM. Alex and Carolyn are drunk…again. Very drunk. Bobby and Mike had abstained some after the previous night. Mike had to take Carolyn home, and Bobby just didn't want to get into a fight with Alex again. But Alex and Carolyn were like two girls at a slumber party, and Mike and Bobby were just along for the ride. The two women were standing in front of the guys 'performing' a scene from the movie.

"The game's up, Scarlet. There are no more bullets left in that gun." Alex tripped and fell flat on her ass.

"Oh come on. You don't think I'm going to fall for that old trick?" Carolyn flopped down on Mike's lap.

"It's not a trick. There was one shot at Mr. Boddy in the study, two for the chandelier, two at the lounge door, and one for the singing telegram." Alex pointed her wine glass at Carolyn from where she sat on the floor.

"That's not six." Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"One plus two plus two plus one." Alex stared at Carolyn, not believing that she couldn't grasp that fact. Bobby and Mike looked at each other, smiled and rolled their eyes.

Carolyn shook her head vehemently. "Uh uh, there was only one shot that got the chandelier, that's one plus two plus one plus one."

"Even if you're right, that would be one plus one plus two plus one, not one plus two plus one." Alex laughed as she said her line. Then all of a sudden she looked crestfallen. "Carolyn! I can't remember what comes next!"

Carolyn slid off Mike's lap and crawled over to her friend. She looked her in the eye, sober for a minute. "Alex."

"What?"

"I can't remember either." The two women looked at each other for a minute and then burst out laughing. Mike and Bobby exchanged glances.

"God help us if we get a call tonight." Mike rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Carrie and Alexandra rear their ugly heads." Bobby had thought he said this loud enough for only Mike to hear, but he was mistaken.

"Are you calling us ugly, Goren?" Alex crawled over on her knees and looked him straight in the eye. Well as straight as she could considering how lit she was.

"Alex, no I'm not. You're both beautiful." Bobby took her face between his hands. Mike caught the look in his eye and decided that yes, it was time to call it a night. Now, how to get Carolyn out the door.

"Okay kid. Let's go!" Mike picked her up and carried her towards the door. "Goodnight guys!" The door shut.

Alex looked up at Bobby. "Oh man. I'm way too drunk." Alex's eyes closed. Bobby picked her up and took her back to the bedroom, tucking her in.

_**Three Hours Later…**_

_**Mike and Carolyn:**_

Carolyn woke up and checked her cell phone. Five AM. She turned over onto her side and gazed at Mike. His hair was sticking up, his mouth was hanging open and he was snoring. She nudged him and he awoke with a start.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey kid." He smiled back.

"I love you even though you had dog poop on your hand." Carolyn slid her arm around him and he inched closer to her in the bed.

"I love you even though you have an unnatural obsession of getting pissed with Alex and re-enacting scenes from "Clue"."

Carolyn snickered as her leaned in for a kiss.

_**Alex and Bobby:**_

Bobby was still awake, Alex asleep on his chest. She stirred slightly when he put his arm around her.

"Bobby?" She murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?" Alex turned her head towards him. "Yeah, you are. What did you know that I didn't?"

Bobby smiled. She looked so pretty, half asleep the streetlights glinting off her face. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Mike and Carolyn are going out. About a year now." Alex put her head back down and turned away from him.

"You got me. I knew." Bobby turned on his side and put his arm around her. "That could be us, you know."

Alex smiled. Finally, she thought. "That would be good." She thought for a second. "No more shower sex, I hate to say. I almost fell."

Bobby laughed and kissed her shoulder. "Okay, we'll keep the water off then." She elbowed him gently and started to fall back asleep.

"Bobby?" Alex said sleepily.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Bobby smiled. "I love you, too."

A/N - This is totally the end of this. Alex and Carolyn's "acting" debut is quoted from the movie "Clue". Happy birthday to Mr. Tim Curry. Thanks for sticking with me through this inanity...and of course for the lovely reviews!


End file.
